


Photo Maker

by Yubell22



Series: Tumblr Fic Requests [5]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Photography, college students, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yubell22/pseuds/Yubell22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexei works in a photo store, and Kent really likes to come print photos of his cat, until the day he decides to print something a little less PG.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photo Maker

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt fic based on "You were getting your film developed at the 24-hour photo that I work at, and I tried not to blush when I saw the semi-nude photographs of you on the film."
> 
> Come check out my tumblr at ittsybittsybunny!!! Ask for your own fics :)

Alexei didn’t usually mind that his job pretty much entirely consisted of making sure other people’s memories were properly printed on paper, in fact, he usually enjoyed seeing the photographs. Albeit, the fact that he was a complete stranger was weird, but he printed and developed the photos, so there wasn’t really anything he could do to avoid creeping. 

However, not all customers were the same. Some people came only to use the printing machines, or buy frames and other paraphernalia, while others came to buy real film or SD cards. Up until recently, his favorite customer had been a man named Jack who came into develop film, or buy the products needed to do it himself.

Apparently Jack worked as a photography instructor in the area right near the university where Alexei was attending classes as an exchange student from Russia. He was a quiet man who always seemed to take the most amazing pictures Alexei has ever seen. Though Alexei had noticed a trend in the man’s photo style.

Almost all of his photographs contained people, and one person reoccurred more than anyone else. He had never asked who the person was, but based on how intimately done some of the pictures were, Alexei was betting it was Jack’s boyfriend.

Everything flowed pretty quietly at the store on most days, probably because outside of his regular customers, most people didn’t need photo places anymore. So, when someone entirely new entered, Alexei was bound to notice. Especially when this person was so unbelievably attractive.

The young man appeared to be around Alexei’s age, fit, blonde, and with the most dazzling eyes he had ever seen. Truth be told, Alexei swore that they constantly seemed to be changing color as he went along. Kent, as he would later learn was his name, had come in that first day to have a flash drive full of photos printed. All 204 pictures were of his cat.

So, maybe the guy was a little weird, but a little weird could be made up for in other ways, like a cute butt, and cuter face.

At first, Kent’s visits were always the same. He smiled, walked up to Alexei, made small talk, and handed over a flash drive of mostly cat pictures to be printed. However, this all changes when, for the first time ever, Kent brought in a roll of film instead.

Outside of Jack and some other photography buffs in the area, real film was almost obsolete. So when someone who seemed to have no interest in professional photography brought some in, Alexei’s interest was piqued.

Another difference this time around was that when Kent handed him the film to be printed, he blushed a little. Alexei brushed it off though, assuming it was a trick of the light or his own perception. There was no reason for Kent to be making any type of face towards him at all.

Two hours later, when he began to develop the film in the back room, he learned why the blonde man had blushed. Every single picture on the roll appeared to be from some kind of modeling session.

Each picture was done with artful styling as Kent changed clothes, expression, and scene. Whoever had taken these photographs had known exactly how to make him look fantastic and almost too attractive. Then again, maybe this was all just Alexei projecting his possibly massive crush on the other man onto the images before him.

This opinion also only lasted a short time, because not two minutes later, Alexei discovered the best pictures of all. Apparently, Kent was doing work as an underwear model or something similar. And he did it well.

One of the pictures in particular was definitely the best in his opinion though. It featured Kent sitting cross legged on the ground wearing only a tiny pair of black boxers set just below his abs, as he stared up into the camera.

Alexei may, or may not have needed to take a slightly longer than usual bathroom break after developing this particular photo. He had never claimed to be proud, but he had enjoyed himself. It would have been worse; however, if he had taken the picture with him to the bathroom. He hadn’t needed to though, since the image was practically burned into his memory at that point.

You don’t forget something that amazing.

It did make things a little awkward the next morning when Kent waked into to pic up said photographs and film. This time it seemed to be Alexei’s turn to blush, and he was sure he must have looked ridiculous. He was 6’4” and built like a tree after all, so blushing was not his strong suit.

After seeing his face, Kent deviated from his usual routine once again. 

“Hello Alexei, you look good today,” the man said with a smirk. “Did you like my pictures?”

“It depends, was I supposed to?”

“Definitely.” Kent replied with an ever-growing sense of confidence.

“Then yes, I enjoyed your pictures very much. Very well done. All made you look good, like model.”

“That’s good to hear, because it was really hard to convince Jack to take them for me.”

Alexei was surprised then, like the world was turning to fit together. 

“You know Jack? The one who works as a photography teacher?”

“Yeah, we’ve been best friends for years. Good thing too, or I wouldn’t have known to come check out the photo shop.”

“You mean to print picture of cat?”

“Well yes, but mostly because of the man who prints them for me. I hear he’s pretty cute. “

Alexei caught on to the game then. Maybe his crush wasn’t unrequited after all.

“Cute blonde boys are always my favorite to print pictures of, but I rather take them on hot date first.

“I think that’s something we can agree on then. When do you get off of work?”

“Eight.”

“How about I come pick you up then. Maybe this time you can be the one to take my picture, instead of Jack.”

“I think I’d like that,” Alexei added as Kent began to walk towards the door.

He was definitely going to need today to finish quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)!  
> Feel free to leave comments and kudos.


End file.
